Zane Forrester
Zane Forrester is one of the main protagonists of Piranha 3D and he is the younger, dislikeable brother of Laura Forrester and Jake Forrester's younger brother. He is played by Sage Ryan. Origins Zane is very close to his sister Laura which is not surprising considering the immense age difference between Zane and Jake. Zane seems to get on relatively well with Jake whereas Laura always has arguments with Jake. At the time of the film, Jake is teaching Zane fishing. Jake complains that every year during Spring Break he's stuck at home looking after Zane and Laura when he could be having fun at Spring Break with the girls. As Laura puts it, "The Spring Break boobies." Zane is obviously seen as a troublemaker at home by their mother Julie who struggles to keep them under control. Julie is also the chief of police in the Lake Victoria town and because of this Laura and Zane fight to keep their troublemaking hidden, but Julie obviously finds out occasionally. Biography In the film, Jake is teaching Zane fishing when Spring Break comes. One night Jake has heard a porn director named Derrick Jones is coming to town and bringing his entire contingent of girls, including Danni Arslow and Crystal Shephard, two gorgeous girls who Jake is lusting after on his laptop. Zane thinks it'll be funny to sneak in and spy on Jake's lust so he manipulates Laura into doing so. Together Zane and Laura sneak into the room to spy on Jake and Zane and Laura are discovered by Julie when she finds Jake watching porn. Zane and Laura put up a fight as they are driven out of the room. The next day Zane is presumably out fishing when his sister Laura is down at the dock sunbathing and she meets Danni, who she befriends quickly. Laura hears that Jake will be out on a porn trip the next day as Derrick's tour guide, and Laura rushes back to tell this to Zane. When Jake is teaching them fishing the day of the tour he bribes Laura to stay at home and keep an eye on Zane because of the tourists. Laura is so greedy and lustful she stands up and demands the money from Jake. Eventually Jake gives her the money and Zane, who had manipulated Laura into doing that, smirks evilly at her and high fives her as Laura sits down to check the money. Not content with getting the money, Zane waits until Jake is out of the house and he bribes Laura into being all alone with him on a secluded island. When Laura wonders if they're not breaking any rules by doing this Zane tells her she plays the trombone and she can't be all she's cracked up to be. Hastily, for fear of being a coward, Laura almost trips over the boat in her haste to board. Upon getting to the island, Zane and Laura attempt fishing, and even at one point they begin to realise they're trapped on the island with no potential way out when their boat drifts away. Zane expresses his concern for not returning home because the boat got stuck. As he irritatingly shows his concern Laura panics and she begins waving for help from tourists and when she wades in the water, a piranha narrowly misses her feet. Zane finds an upturned raft and wonders who it belongs to. When investigating, they find two half eaten corpses underneath, eaten by piranha. Now panicking, Zane gets Laura to call for help and although no tourists hear them, they finally see their brother Jake back from his tour trip. He sees Zane and Laura and yells at Derrick to save them. When Jake gets there, Laura cowardly puts the blame on Zane but it turns out no one's annoyed with them, Jake is just relieved they're OK. He's angry at Derrick when he roughly hoists up Zane and dumps him in the boat with Laura. Upon heading out, Derrick is so eager to get to the Wet T Shirt contest that he smashes the boat onto some sharp rocks, throwing him, Crystal and Andrew overboard. Crystal is instantly eaten by piranha and Andrew flees. Derrick gets back on board with Danni's help but Derrick slowly dies from blood loss. Now the boat is swiftly sinking from the collision which shattered the glass bottom, letting water flow in. Before the boat had hit, Laura had been aware of the approaching rocks and was staring fearfully at them and Zane had been watching her nervously. However Jake got them both out of the cabin and put them on deck to call his mother. When Julie arrived she strung a rope in between the two boats and Danni fell in and got eaten when piranha latched onto her hair. Jake was torn up about Danni's sudden death, then Laura told Zane to keep moving and hoist themselves higher up the rope. When they were all over, Jake blew up the chasing piranhas who ate Derrick's corpse. Personality Zane was a very obnoxious young boy, and he and Laura were troublemakers, which they both hid from Julie. Zane was perceived as a troublemaker, and he took delight in bullying anyone, from his sister to Jake, and also he was pretty lazy, as he never took part in any real work or did any original thinking. Gallery Images Fhd010PNH_Brooklyn_Proulx_001.jpg|Zane manipulates Laura to sneak into Jake's room WWW.jpg|Zane with the fishing rod. Laura is looking lustfully at him Eeeee.jpg|Zane's mischievous side DUDUD.jpg|Zane bullying Laura Brooklynn_Proulx_15.jpg|Zane and Laura Brooklynn_Proulx_19.jpg|Zane fearful the boat will hit the rocks Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg Brooklynn_Proulx_12.jpg|Zane looking at Laura Brooklynn_Proulx_13o.jpg|Zane anxious Brooklynn_Proulx_199.jpg|Zane arguing with Jake Bppiran074.jpg|Zane's immense cowardice with Laura Bppiran084.jpg|Zane climbing the rope after Laura Trivia *Zane seems to get on relatively well with Jake, despite his age difference, maybe because he has no father Zane sees Jake as his father-figure. Unlike Laura, who seems to provoke arguments with Jake. *Zane and Laura are seen as the troublemakers in the house, is unknown why they are like this but could be from lack of parental attention as Julie is head of police and their father is never seen, presumed he is dead or divorced. *Unlike other kids in horror films, Zane is not creepy at all, making him break the trend of creepy horror kids. *Like Laura, Zane is a very obnoxious kid for his age. Its unknown why but its presumed that the lack of rules in the house from lack of parents made Zane and Laura mischievous. *Zane is very similar to Bart Simpson: **They both have blond hair. **They both dress the same. **They both have blonde sisters. **They are both ringleaders. **They do not get on with their parents. **They both live in towns with a lake. **They look and act very similar. *Zane is given less screentime than Laura, common in most brother/sister roles in movies, the sister is always given more screentime. *Zane seems to be very lazy, even lazier than Laura, he survives the piranhas (or thinks he does) by doing practically no work at all. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Mischievous Category:Tricksters Category:Wealthy Category:Cowards Category:Neutral Good Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Anti Hero Category:Extravagant